When a conventional disk player plays a disk, firstly, the disk is inserted into an entrance; secondly, the disk is introduced into an inner portion of the player; and thirdly, the disk is disposed onto a disk support. For example, a car disk player always employs such a kind of disk players. However, the conventional disk player fails to consider a specific position of the disk player. Moreover, the conventional car disk player usually employs a spring or an elastic part but not a permanent magnet which is usually used in a household disk player to chuck the disk onto the disk support. Thus, if one wants to use a disk player having a permanent magnet to secure the disk onto the disk support, it is necessary to consider the position of the disk player.
Currently, a disk-chucking device for chucking the disk onto the disk support is available in the market. The disk-chucking device comprises a clamp member including a permanent magnet therewithin. The clamp member is embedded into a support hole of a support board. Since the clamp member is enclosed by the support hole, the diameter of the support hole must be larger than the diameter of a clamp member in order to ensure that the clamp member can be turned freely. Therefore, when chucking a disk by using the above disk-chucking device, the center of the disk is easy to deviate from the center of the disk support. Even though some disk-chucking devices having a variable support hole which can be opened or closed corresponding to the introduction of the disk is present in the market, however, theses disk-chucking devices can not play disks with different sizes.